


Coming Full Circle

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year, everything falls into place for Gibbs. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. Day 12 of The 12 Days of Gibbsmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> The Twelve Days of Gibbsmas is designed to take the reader through Gibbs' life, highlighting special or important Christmases in his life. While there are a few stories with pairings, most are gen. All stories are rated FRT at most, so you can feel free to read any or all of them.

The Twelve Days of Gibbsmas is designed to take the reader through Gibbs' life, highlighting special or important Christmases in his life. While there are a few stories with pairings, most are gen. All stories are rated FRT at most, so you can feel free to read any or all of them.

Thanks for taking this journey with me. I've loved visiting Gibbs in various stages of his life.

Happy Holidays!

TaylorGibbs

December 25, 2008

The movie was done and they were all lingering outside MTAC, which didn't work with Gibbs' plans. "Everyone home. Come over to my place with presents on Saturday." They all looked like they might protest until his glare silenced them.

McGee and Abby left first and Gibbs wondered if they thought they were fooling anyone. He knew they were dating and he assumed Tony and Ziva did too. Ducky lingered a few moments longer but Gibbs gestured to the elevator and he left with a nod, clasping Ziva's hand lightly.

Gibbs walked to his desk and grabbed his overcoat, Tony falling into step beside him. Both men were silent until the elevator doors closed, then Gibbs slammed his hand on the emergency switch.

"Whatcha want for Christmas, DiNozzo?"

"You," Tony replied softly.

"Me?" Gibbs smirked. They'd played this game last year too, but not at work.

"Yeah."

"How do you want me?"

"Right here. I want you to have your way with me right here." Tony motioned around the walls of the elevator.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gibbs closed the distance between them, stroking thumbs over Tony's cheeks before devouring his mouth. Tony was so responsive, hot mouth opening under his, tongue thrusting out to tangle with his own.

"DiNozzo…" he whispered, wrenching his mouth away and licking a path down Tony's throat.

"How do you want me, Boss?" Tony asked in a breathless tone.

Gibbs loved it when Tony called him "Boss" outside work. The charge he got was purely sexual, arrowing darts of desire into his groin. But then he looked down at the grimy floor of the elevator. It wasn't good enough for his Tony.

"Patience…" Gibbs whispered. "Raincheck, when the cleaning crew is back and this place is clean you'll get your wish." He leaned in again, touching Tony's chest gently. "Home. You, me, some frozen dinners. You can watch whatever you want tonight and I won't even work on the boat. That okay?"

Tony smiled fondly. "Yeah…yeah that's good, Gibbs. We can cook a real meal later on. Maybe even together." He bit his lip and paused for a moment before speaking.

"Have you talked with Jack yet? Fathers and sons should talk on Christmas."

There was such a despondent look in Tony's eyes. Gibbs just wanted to hold him close and soothe away the hurts his father's rejection had aroused. "Have you talked with yours?" he asked quietly.

"Not even trying this year, Gibbs. Remember what he told me last year?"

Gibbs winced. He had talked Tony down when his father had inflicted the worst hurts. "Yeah…yeah I do. C'mere."

He wrapped Tony in a tight hug, rubbing the younger man's back until the tension began to melt away. "Sore spot. Knew that. Shouldn't have…" He took in a deep breath. "Talked to Jack, said he had some plans. No idea what. Alex isn't around."

"I'm beginning to wonder if Alex even exists. "Tony teased. "I've heard about him, but I've never seen him in the flesh."

"You've seen the pictures," Gibbs pointed out.

"Point," Tony retorted, pulling back only slightly. "This case pulled a lot of emotion out of you. You okay? Father and daughters and all that… And on Christmas…"

Gibbs exhaled slowly, nodding. "Raw now, but yeah… Yeah, I'm okay. Got you to pull me out of my memories." He ran a thumb over Tony's wrist. "Was thinking maybe we could go to Stillwater this weekend. We're not back at work 'til Monday."

He'd been thinking about this for a while, had thought about broaching the subject of a visit to Jack, but when he'd said he had plans, Gibbs hadn't pushed. "Don't know for sure he'll be home, but he tends to stay close to Stillwater on the holidays." He gave Tony a small grin. "And I have a great car for day trips."

Tony's expression of hope was almost comical. "You'd do that? You think it's time?"

"Know it's time," Gibbs insisted. He hit the elevator button and finally let go of Tony, giving him a fond smile instead. "I wasted enough time with Jack as it is, Tony. Not gonna lose this because time wasn't right."

"Thank you," Tony whispered and Gibbs knew this was the best present he could have given Tony. He reflected again on the present he had waiting at home, a year of boat building and wood working lessons, and he knew that would touch Tony deeply as well. It had taken a long time but he was fully comfortable with Tony in his life. He knew they had to tread carefully with the team but this was an important first step.

"Come on, my place. Wal-Mart is open, we can get some food and beer and relax. You pick the movies."

"Score!" Tony said, flicking the switch that started the elevator back up. Gibbs could only watch his lover in amusement.

The roads were deserted and they arrived home, Gibbs was surprised to see the living room lit up, a Christmas tree blazing brightly. He stumbled out of his car and looked at the house and then at Tony. "You didn't do that, did you?"

"Nope!" Tony looked just as surprised as Gibbs did. He reached for his gun but Gibbs shook his head, motioning Tony closer. Gibbs opened his front door cautiously, smiling brightly as he heard laughter coming from the direction of the kitchen.

He gave Tony a big grin. "Guess we know Jack's plans. C'mon, Tony. Stillwater came to us." Gibbs tried to be casual, but found himself rushing toward Jackson. He skidded to a stop as soon as he entered the kitchen. Jack was there as expected but he wasn't alone.

"ALEX!" Gibbs hadn't seen his younger brother for over a year but here he was leaning against the counter, a smile that had to rival his big brother's on his face. This made Christmas for him.

"Jeth!" Alex crossed the room in a couple of strides, pulling him into a tight hug. "Hey you, I've missed spending Christmas with you."

"Been too long," Gibbs allowed. Last time he and Alex had spent the holiday together had been just after Kelly and Shannon had died.

"Hello, Tony! Merry Christmas, this is a surprise." Jack's voice held amusement and warmth. Gibbs stepped out of his brother's hug and gave his father one, the realization that it was becoming easier to do this easing his mind.

"Hi, Jack," Tony replied, a little tentatively.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Gibbs said softly before turning to Tony, who was standing in the doorway, hands jammed in his pockets. It was time, sooner than he'd expected, but he was ready. Gibbs had no idea how Alex would take it, but he had to hope.

"C'mere, Tony," Gibbs said softly and when Tony was in range, Gibbs slipped an arm around his waist, squeezing him gently.

"Jeth?" Alex said softly, gaze zeroing in on where they were touching.

"Yes, Alex," he said firmly. "Dad, you know Tony. Alex, this is Tony DiNozzo. He's my best agent."

"Looks like more than that," Alex remarked.

"Significantly more," Gibbs said in that same firm voice. "He's a very important vital part of my life. And I hope you're ready to accept that."

He said that to his brother, meeting his eyes. Alex was the one he was concerned about. He'd been career military and was probably used to 'don't ask, don't tell.'

"How long?" Alex asked, looking between them. Gibbs couldn't read his expression and that bothered him.

Gibbs looked over at Tony for a moment before he answered. "Almost three years. Before I lost my memories. Alex…"

Alex pulled in a long breath and extended his hand. "Okay. Okay…" he said as if reassuring himself. "Welcome to the family, Tony. Keep taking good care of him, okay? He's always needed a keeper." He clasped Tony's hand firmly then pulled the other man into a hug.

Gibbs couldn't focus on his brother for a moment, there was too much emotion swimming in his eyes. Instead, he turned to his father, who was blinking back his own emotion.

"Ja—Dad?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Thank God," Jack whispered. "You finally found the right one, Leroy."

"Right one?" he repeated, aware that he was shaking.

"The one with staying power," his father finished. "I knew this boy was special when I met him. Ya think I give my sweaters to anyone? Just didn't know how special 'til now." He motioned Tony closer and Alex finally unclasped DiNozzo, blushing a little when he stepped back.

"Merry Christmas, Son," Jack pulled Tony into a tight hug, and Gibbs moved closer, knowing Tony might get emotional.

"Yeah, c'mere too, boys," Jack said, a chuckle in his voice, opening his arms wider. "Merry Christmas! Been too many years since we were all together. And now we have Tony in our family. Got a lot to celebrate. Ham's almost done, Alex made some great mashed potatoes. Sit down and eat. We're all family here."

As Gibbs' eyes drifted to a picture taken a lot of years ago, he realized he'd come full circle. He finally had someone he trusted as much as Shannon, and he knew in his heart that she'd approve.

"Merry Christmas, Dad, Alex, Tony. Nowhere else I want to be. Nobody else I want to be with."


End file.
